A Collection of Songfics
by WonderCat
Summary: This is a collection of my horrid songfics. Many thanks to Djinn, Cube, and Noah for beta reading and general support of these horrid songfics.
1. Lucky: A Songfic

This is just a little something that I came up with. It is my first songfic and I know it is far more horrid than my horrid fic. I might change it around later on, and of course, the deeper emotions of Diana and her interactions will be shown in later chapters of my horrid fic. This songfic is using the song "Lucky" by Britney Spears.

Disclaimer: DC owns what they own, Britney Spears and her associates own what they own, and I own what I own. There is not intermingling. Any questions, comments, concerns, let me know. 

* * *

Lucky

__

This is a story about a girl named Lucky…   
  
Early morning, she wakes up   
Knock, knock, knock on the door 

It's time for makeup, perfect smile

It's you they're all waiting for

"Madame Ambassador? Your meeting with the heads of the Mayer Foundation is an hour."

"Thank you, I am on my way." Diana got out of bed and headed for her adjoining bath. Diana looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen. Sighing, she turned on the hot water in the sink before her. Filling her hands, she splashed the warm liquid on her face. Reaching blindly for the soft towel hanging on the rack next to her, she pulled it close, and wiped her face dry. Looking again in the mirror, she waved her hand before her eyes, 'A little help from Proteous' gift of illusion…"  
_   
They go…   
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"   
And they say…   
She's so lucky, she's a star_

Outside the Themysciran embassy, a crowd of reporters waits for the Ambassador of Themyscira. As the Ambassador emerged from the embassy, she was assaulted by the flashes of cameras and questions of the over anxious and over zealous reporters. Smiling as brightly as she could, the Ambassador and her entourage passed through the swarm of reporters. _  
_   
_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night   
_

As Diana exited the front doors of the United Nations building in New York, she looked up at the sky. Her proposal for increased UN aide within third world countries was approved, despite President Luthor's attempt to sabotage it. The new aide policy would provide hundreds of children with better medical care. Many lives would be saved. Yet, as she looked up into the sky, she could not help but feel greatly saddened. She could not put her finger on what tugged at her heart, but a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Wiping it away quickly, before anyone could see, she continued on her way. 

  
_Lost in an image, in a dream   
But there's no one there to wake her up   
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning   
But tell me what happens when it stops?   
_

Diana battled Circe in the midst of a small town in the mid-west. All around her, battle raged as her fellow Justice Leaguers battled Circe's beastiomorphs. The battle was slowly turning in the favor of the Justice League, but Diana was slowing. Circe seemed stronger than when last they battled. Diana raised her bracelets to deflect Circe's next blast. The blast came, and the force behind it sent Diana flying backwards as the evil spell bounced off her bracelets and returned to hit Circe full force. Both opponents fell to the ground, unconscious.

__

They go…   
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"   
And they say…   
_She's so lucky, she's a star_

"Diana? Diana?" 

Diana slowly opened her eyes. As her vision cleared, she was able to make out the form of her best friend and colleague kneeling next to her. He helped her to slowly sit up, then stood and offered her his hand.

"Are you alright? You took a powerful hit there," he said as he helped her to her feet.

"I am well, thank you." 

Behind them, a crowd of on lookers had gathered, whispers went through the crowd as she had risen to her feet, and before when she had fallen. The heroes of the Justice League and those that served as reserved members had gathered at a respectful distance from where Diana had fallen. As Diana arose, the heroes of the world looked on, whispers escaping from a few. "I told you, she's just perfect." "Yeah, but not too perfect, she did get knocked out." "Maybe she was just trying to flirt."

  
_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night _

Diana sat in the Monitor Womb of the Watchtower, the moon based headquarters of the Justice League of America. She kept a watchful eye on each monitor, searching for any disaster that might need the attention of the League. Outside the doorway, she heard footsteps and voices as the Green Lantern, Flash, and Plastic Man walked past. Their conversation drifted in the doorway and found its way to Diana's ears. 

"I'm telling you, I don't care what she says or who she thinks she is, the next time Wonder Woman stands in the way of me protecting people's homes from being destroyed, I'm going to belt her. I don't care about her stupid ideals." 

"Yeah, who does she think she is anyway? The Queen of Everything? She has Superman and Batman wrapped around her little finger for crying out loud!"

  
Diana stiffened in her chair as she listened to the words of her teammates. Their words struck deeply in her heart. 

__

"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"   
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"   
"Oh my god…here she comes!" 

Diana returned to the Themysciran embassy and the stack of papers on her desk. Turning on the TV to the local news, Diana sat down and began looking over the forms and documents before her. Signing those she approved and setting aside those that she disapproved of, she halfway listened as the newscasters reported on the recent activities of "Wonder Woman," the Ambassador of Themyscira, and the Justice League's latest battle. She looked up from her pile of documents as the television flashed the scene of her unconscious form, her best friend kneeling next to her as she awoke, smiling that smile of his. 

  
_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?   
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?   
If there's nothing missing in her life   
Why do tears come at night?   
_

Diana turned out the light to her bathroom as she returned to her room. Removing her night robe, she silently slipped between the covers. She rested her head on the soft pillows adorning her bed as her mind returned to the events of the day. Each little scene replayed itself in her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep. As her mind relaxed and began to enter its rem cycle, her thoughts recalled before her mind's eye the feeling she had felt all day, and many days before, tugging at her heart. As the feeling over took her again, her mind replayed the scene from earlier in the day. As she laid unconscious on the ground, the gentle voice calling her back from the abyss, and then his smile, welcoming her; and the words of her teammates. A lone tear rolled down her nose as sleep over took her. 

  
_She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night_


	2. Taking Over Me: A Songfic Interlude to A...

In relation to my horrid fic (An Epic Tale), this is from General Daniel of the Argrosian's point of view. If you have not read the horrid fic or you just need to be reminded, Daniel married Hippolyta in her first life. After she and their unborn children were killed, Daniel blamed the gods for their deaths, and set about to destroy them. The gods were angered by his actions and so confronted him. Zeus sentenced Daniel to a life of immortality, watching all his loved ones die around him and never being able to join his murdered family in the afterlife (Elysian Fields). Aphrodite intervened here and had Zeus tack on a way out of the curse. So the curse ended up as: Daniel would live immortally, never knowing the sweet embrace of death until he found the love he sought, and only then may he choose life over death. This horrid little songfic (my second ever, and since the first was horrible, this one can only get better, right? Or is it worse?) just lets you know what Daniel is doing since his curse. 

The song used is "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence (my favorite band). 

Disclaimer: DC owns what they own, Evanescence owns what they own. I own what I own. They do not intermingle. Any questions, comments, or concerns, let me know. 

*****

Taking Over Me: A Songfic

__

You don't remember me, but I remember you.   
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.   
But who can decide what they dream?   
And dream I do… 

The night stars shone as brightly as ever, blanketing the sky and, in turn, the earth for its restful night's sleep. Yet, rest was something that not all were allowed to feel. Underneath that blanketing sky, full of sparkling diamonds and peace, a lone ship sailed, surrounded by water on all sides with no sign of land in sight. All of the crew that was not needed to insure the safety of the ship during the night had since fallen fast asleep in their bunks below deck, or in various places around the ship. Only a few remained awake, the man in the crow's nest, keeping a watchful eye on the calm waters around them; one man to keep the ship on course; one to ensure all is well; and one man of once great strength, standing alone, separate from them all, looking out over the calm water as his ship maintained its course, lost in his thoughts.

'Every night, every night, my love, I think of you…of our daughters, and how I failed you, all of you…' He lowered his head in shame and anguish as his thoughts continued on. 'I try so hard not to think of that…that day, of you, my love…' 

"General?" A man asked gently from behind. The General turned from the sea and looked to the man. "General, I don't mean to intrude, but it has been many nights since last you slept. Perhaps you should get some rest, Sire. All is well up here, and you could use a good night's sleep." 

Slowly, gently, the General spoke, his voice scratchy from sorrow, "Rest? I have not known rest since that fateful day, Captain. How can I sleep when each time I close my eyes, day or night, I see the final sleep of my wife? My children…" The General turned his back to the man he spoke with, as he braced himself with one hand on the rail of the ship, his eyes covered with his other. 

The Captain stepped closer to his companion and rested a comforting hand on the General's shoulder. "I know how you care for them, my lord, but…I believe that Aphrodite would not have had her Father give you a way out of the curse if she herself did not mean to help you. But, Sire, you must be ready for whatever trial she may put you through in order to return you to your wife and children. If you are so deprived of sleep, how will you know or be ready when she calls?" Daniel contemplated the words of his fellow. "Or should we find your wife tomorrow with out the help of Aphrodite, then what will she think if you have had no sleep?"

"I thank you for your kind words, Captain, but I wish to be alone now. I cannot sleep for all I see, all I dream about is my wife and our children. Leave me, Captain." Daniel said as he lowered his head again, his thoughts once again returning to those that plagued him day and night.

  
_I believe in you.   
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me. _

"Hippolyta." Alone once again, Daniel looked out over the darkened sea before him. "I know you are out there, I know I will find you. We will be together again, my love. I will give up everything for you, I told you that once before. Huh, I remember one time in your garden, before your Father found out about us…you warned me that being with you would be punishable only by death should we be discovered. I told you then, and I say it again," Daniel straightened his posture and looked defiantly out over the sea, "I will give up everything for you. You are my life, my soul, and my heart. I will find you and I will do whatever I must to get you and our daughters back. We will be together again. One way…or another." Looking up to the sky, Daniel let out a short mocking laugh, "You think you can keep me from my wife, mad god? Think again! She will be mine again! Mine to hold, mine to love! Did you want her for yourself? Was that it? Was a mere mortal not allowed to love and be loved in return by such a goddess!? You will not win! She will be mine again!" Daniel smirked at the sky, and the unseen god that he cursed. Smiling, he left the rail of his ship and wandered below deck to his personal quarter. 

__

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

"No, he will not have her. I know he has her, and he will not keep her. My wife will be mine again; we will be together, that I swear. If it takes my last breath, Hippolyta and I shall be together again." Mumbling, Daniel removed his shirt and boots, then climbed into his bed. As he rested his head on his pillow, sleep over took him and his mind wandered…

"Ha-ha-ha! Daniel! Daniel!" 

Hearing her sweet voice again, the General of Argros could not help but smile. Turning, he looked for her, "Hippolyta? Polly? Where are you? Ha-ha!" He began to search for her. Pushing aside leaves of enormous size, he maneuvered through the jungle. Flora was every where, and the owner of the sweet voice was no where to be seen. "Polly?" He called again. Growing frantic, he began to run, pushing aside and breaking leaves and limbs at every turn. Soon, the bright day turned to night, clouds of the darkest black overtook the sky, and an eerie fog crept over the horizon. Frantic with worry, Daniel broke through the jungle only to find himself at the base of a Greek palace. The darkness clung to the walls and air of the palace with a sickening ownership. Cut within the walls of the palace was a darkened staircase; it beckoned him. As if forced by an unknown force, Daniel began to ascend the stairs. Looking ahead of him as he climbed, he saw a doorway, blacker than the abyss surrounding him. A small light flickered in the distance on the other side. Daniel quickened his pace, unsure of where he was going. He ran to the doorway and towards the light in the distance. "Hippolyta?" He called out, hoping against hope that she would answer him. In the pit of his stomach foreboding began to gnaw. He began running, then sprinting as fast as he could after the light, calling after it, "Hippolyta! Hippolyta!" The corridor he had entered on ended, and he no longer wondered where he was, for now he knew. 

Daniel found himself standing in the great hallway of his own villa, his own palace. The light flickered again from the corridor before him. He looked up at it, knowing now where it led him. Slowly, he followed the light, down the corridor to the door of the chamber that he once shared with his wife. Touching the door with his hand, he stood back as he pushed the door open. Warily looking within, Daniel saw nothing out of the ordinary. Curious, he set foot in the room. Instantly, the eerie feel of the air turned into an attacking terror. The room was in disarray, curtains and linen were torn, furniture broken and turned over, blood everywhere. Looking to the floor, tears began to stream down Daniel's face. The battered bodies of his wife, sister-in-law, and children littered the floor around him. Pools of blood were everywhere, spreading across the floor as if with a life of their own. Falling to his knees, Daniel threw his head back and screamed. The pools of blood crawled up his body, covering him as he continued to scream.

"AAAHHH!" Daniel sat up in his bed and looked around. He was safe on board his ship, in his personal quarters, and he was alone. Crossing his arms over his knees and burying his face within them, he began to weep uncontrollably. 

"Sh, sh. There, there, my love. Do not cry. All is well. You are well. Shh." Daniel raised his head at the soothing voice. Through eyes blurred by tears, he saw its owner sit before him on his bed and gently touch his hand. Her hand moved up and caressed his hair and cheek as she continued to sooth him.

"P-Polly?" Daniel muttered in disbelief.

"Shh," she smiled. "Aye, my love, it is I. You have no need to fear, Darling. We shall be together again some day."

"Why can we not be together now, my love? I just want to feel you in my arms again." 

"I know, my love. I wish that I could once again feel your arms around me, but until then, we shall have our dreams, and our love. Do not be afraid. We are all well and we shall be together again one day. I promise." She leaned close and kissed Daniel on the forehead. Then rose to leave. 

He trailed his hand down her arm as she moved away from him. "Polly," he whispered, "please don't go." 

"I must, my love. We shall be together again, I promise. The goddess has promised. But until then, my darling love, dream of me, and remember me."

"I could never forget you, never. I love you, Hippolyta." Daniel watched as his wife disappeared from view, silent tears rolling down his face.

__

I believe in you.   
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe   
You're taking over me. 

Opening his eyes, Daniel found himself lying in his bed on board his ship. Outside his small window, he heard his men at work above deck. Sitting up, he looked around the room. "Was it all a dream?" He touched his forehead where his wife had kissed him. Smiling, he rose from his bed. "It was not a dream, she was here." Looking out the small port hole, Daniel assured himself, "We will be together again, my love. We will be together again."

  
_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Daniel climbed the stairs to the upper deck of his ship, a smile playing across his lips. Cheerfully he greeted each crewmember he passed by. Whistling happily, Daniel joined the Captain of his ship. Clasping him on the back, Daniel looked over his ship. "A beautiful morning, isn't it, Captain?"

Unsure of what had come over his leader, the Captain dumbly answered, "Y-yes, Sire. It is a beautiful morning." He eyed the General of Argros suspiciously. 

Turning his back to the full of his ship, the General leaned against the rail and faced the Captain. "I want to thank you, Captain. Your words last night…" Daniel sighed and smiled. "They meant a great deal to me. You were right, the goddess will help me find my family again. I will be with them again one day." Daniel walked to the back of his ship and leaned his hands on the rail as he looked out at the sea. "We will be together again. I know it." Daniel looked to the bright sky above and the passing clouds. He smiled, swearing he could see her face, smiling back at him. In the back of his mind, he could hear her sweet voice, singing to him…  
  
_I believe in you.   
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe.   
You're taking over me. _

I believe in you.   
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe   
You're taking over me.   
  
_(taking over me)   
You're taking over me   
(taking over me)   
Taking over me_


	3. Mi Vida Loco: A Songfic

Yet another horrid songfic. A friend requested a Catwoman songfic, so here it is, although not quite like he wanted it. ;) The song used is Mi Vida Loca (My Crazy Life) by Pam Tillis. Yes, it is a country song.

Disclaimer: DC owns what DC owns. Pam Tillis and Friends own what Pam Tillis and Friends own. I own what I own. Everyone else owns what everyone else owns. Any questions, comments, concerns, let me know.

*****

Mi Vida Loca (My Crazy Life)

She watched from the rooftop as the exchange took place. She had been stalking this new ring of thieves since they made their first appearance last week. She would have stopped them sooner, but she wanted to catch them all at one time. Tonight's meeting would have all of them in one place. Definitely not the smartest idea, but no one ever said thieves were smart. She laughed inwardly at the thought, had she not also been a thief at one time? Was she still one? Someone had compared her once to Robin Hood, she never got more of a laugh than when thinking about that. Not that any of it really mattered right now. These thugs had robbed a party of Gotham's finest a few nights before, and tonight the exchange of goods would be made. 

__

If you're coming with me you need nerves of steel   
Cause I take corners on two wheels   
It's a never-ending circus ride   
The faint of heart need not apply   


As the bags changed hands, she made her move. Leaping from the rooftop, she nimbly controlled her descent through flips. As she landed, she inflicted a series of punches and kicks on her nearest opponents, sending them to the ground. Moving quickly and with cat-like skill and grace, she disarmed and disabled several more. Dodging the bullets of her remaining foes, she lashed out with her whip, leaving a few thugs holding their wrists. 

"Who's next, boys?" She engaged the remaining thieves as a dark form joined the battle. "I was wondering when you would arrive." She said as she kicked one of the thugs.

"Hrn." He replied, sending two opponents to the ground. 

"Well, aren't you the talkative one tonight?" She said seductively. She looked over her shoulder as her last opponent fell. Ensured that Batman was busy, she grabbed the small bag of loot and took to the rooftops. Tying the bag to her waist, she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, weaving this way and that.   
_   
Mi vida loca over and over   
Destiny turns on a dime   
I go where the wind blows   
You can't tame a wild rose   
Welcome to my crazy life_

"You are aware that by taking that, you are stealing. Those jewels belong to someone else." Batman said, finally catching up to Catwoman. 

"Yeah, but their original owners won't even miss them. And can you imagine the tax write off?" Catwoman said as she flipped through the air to land on another rooftop. 

"That doesn't matter, Selina. Give me the jewels." 

"Come and get 'em, Handsome." She said smiling playfully. Batman grunted and walked towards Catwoman. As he reached for the bag on her hip, she lashed out at him, scratching his face as she cartwheeled out of his way. 

  
_Sweetheart before this night is through   
I could fall in love with you   
Come dancing on the edge with me   
Let my passion set you free   
_

They stood on the edge of the building, blocking each other's various attacks. "This is getting old, Selina."

"And here I thought you were enjoying yourself." 

"Return the jewels."

"There are plenty of people in the East End that could use this money." 

Batman fixed his classic Bat-Stare on Catwoman as he crossed his arms over his chest.

__

  
Here in the firelight I see your tattoo   
Mi vida loco, so you're crazy too 

Mi vida loca over and over   
Destiny turns on a dime   
I go where the wind blows   
You can't tame a wild rose   
Welcome to my crazy life   


Matching his stare, Selina relaxed her face and lowered her eyes to the side. Reaching for the bag, she unhooked it from her belt. Returning her eyes to Batman, she handed him the bag of jewels. 

"Thank you." Was his terse reply as he took the bag and secured it to his own belt. 

"One more thing." Underneath his mask, Batman raised an eyebrow. Smirking, Selina moved closer to him. Reaching up, she gently stroked the side of Batman's mask before resting her hand on the side of his face. She leaned closer and their lips touched, her mouth over taking his. Batman returned the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist. In the distance, fireworks from a boating party decorated the night sky. Pushing herself away from Batman, Selina smirked as she purred, "Might as well get something out of tonight." Leaning back she fell off the roof, her whip wrapping around a gargoyle as she swung away. Batman followed her with his eyes a moment before turning to leave.

As the sun began to rise over the skyscrapers, Selina entered her apartment. "I take it you didn't have a good night." Selina looked up to find her long-time friend, Holly, waiting on her.

She smiled broadly as she stretched. "Hmm…you'd think that, wouldn't you?" She said holding up a jeweled necklace and matching rings. "Once a thief, always a thief." Nonchalantly she walked towards the adjoining bathroom. "But that wasn't even the best part…"

__

  
We'll go where the wind blows   
And I'll be a wild rose   
Welcome to my crazy life


	4. Nobody's Home: A Songfic

This songfic is based on Wonder Woman (second series) #52, entitled "Shattered." If you have not read it, you might want to. It's a good character piece, showing Diana fairly early on in her career as Wonder Woman. This songfic takes issue #52 scene by scene. Some of the dialogue and scenes I have paraphrased, others are direct quotes. The dialogue at the end of the songfic is the entire conversation on the last page of issue #52. The song is "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne.

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns what they own. Avril Lavigne and associates own what they own. I own what I own. They do not intermingle. Any questions, comments, concerns. E-mail me.

Nobody's Home

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday,_

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

She was late. She did not mean to be.

"You aren't invited." That's what Eileen told her. But she came anyway, even if she was late. She missed the party though. Nessie got into a fight, attacked someone because of her. She was so upset, they said. Eileen ran off after she arrived. She followed her, tried to talk to her as her mind recalled that day a few weeks before, when she had stopped by to offer Eileen assistance with the party. Eileen told her that day, "You're not invited. If you're at the party, who'll pay attention to Nessie?" Her heart sank that day, as it sank this day, too. She spoke to Eileen through the closed door, told her she loved Nessie too much to stay away on her special day. "We both sure got crummy ways of showing Nessie how much we love her, don't we?" Eileen said as she came out of the closet she had hidden in. "Me by tellin' ya not to come to her party. And you by comin' too late. Some friends."

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

Julia explained everything to her. She had spoken with Nessie's guidance counselor. He said the nightmares Nessie had been having, and the incident at the party, her coming too late, was not good for Nessie's psyche. He said her mere presence hurt Nessie more than anything. That's how it sounded to her, anyway, when Julia explained why she had asked her to leave. She agreed, as a faithful daughter should. Wasn't Julia like a mother to her, after all? But she could not keep the hurt out of her voice as she said "I'm sorry for having brought you so much pain." Julia tried to reassure her that that was not what she meant, but she silenced her, said that she understood. She must go. She did not wish to hurt the ones she loved.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

"I'm sorry, Diana." He said, "I've got to put some distance between your world and mine." He told her everything, how when she had called him one evening, needing help with Lord Hermes, Etta had become upset, had left him and returned home. He did not get to say goodbye to her when she left for the Persian Gulf. He told her that he felt like he was losing control of his life and everything in it. He did not say it, but beneath his words she could hear him blaming her, deep in her heart she could hear it. She tried to beseech him. She told him how, when last she had spoken with Lord Hermes, he held such resentment in his voice for her, how she heard that same resentment in the voices of others when they spoke to her. She apologized again for ruining his relationship with Etta. He reassured her though, "Watch. After this blows over, it'll be just like old times again—like brother and sister, okay?" She agreed with him then, even though in her heart she knew it was untrue, even though in her heart she knew it was all untrue.

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

"But, Mother, I don't understand. Why..?" She had pleaded with her mother, only to be told no yet again. Only to be pushed away yet again. Her mother told her she had not reached her decision lightly. "The Amazons must be seen as more than mere extensions of Wonder Woman." Her mother had spoken those words in the same voice that she had used when scolding her as a child. She felt like a child. She felt like an unloved child. Her mother and her sisters pushed her away, did not want her to be with them. She hindered them as she hindered all of her friends, it seemed. Her sister Amazons had joined her mother in turning her away from them. As her sister Amazons hurried to their awaiting limos, she stayed behind, the obedient daughter. "Don't look so disappointed," her mother told her. "With all the friends you've made on this world, how could you ever be lonely?" How could she? She pleaded with her mother to let her join them on their journey through Man's World, told her she would be so lonely without her, that she felt her mother wanted to be away from her. Her mother said it would be "less contentious this way."

_Her feelings she hides._

As she flew to the last refuge left to her, her mind recalled the scorn and resentment in the words of her "friends" as they asked her to leave. She remembered Julia, Hermes, Steve, Eileen, the Justice League…

_Her dreams she can't find._

"I'm sorry, Diana, but I have no choice."

_She's losing her mind._

"The very sight of you pains me."

_She's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place._

"I've got to get some distance between my world and yours."

_She's losing her faith._

"Some friends."

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh._

"If she thinks she's too good for us, who needs her?"

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

"Myrrha, what is…?"

"Shh. Keep your voice down. You'll awaken her."

"Who? This is the royal bed chamber. There's no one here…Great Gaea! Is that Princess Diana?"

"She must have come sometime during the night."

"Why has she come back here alone? Why isn't she with the Queen?"

"I don't know. Curiosity overwhelms me, but I just could not bring myself to arouse her. She must have been quite exhausted not to announce her arrival. It's so unlike her."

"Myrrha, what brought you here anyway?"

"I thought I heard sounds coming from this bed chamber."

"What sort of sounds?'

"Mournful sounds…like someone crying."

As the two Amazons whispered their curiosity, Diana, Princess of the Amazons, slept, her pillow damp and tears drying on her cheeks.

_She's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh_


End file.
